


The Beginning of Jack and Lynn - A Self-Indulgent Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction

by ArtsieTango



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Movie based, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Original Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: The Guardians have enjoyed a peaceful rest since their last battle with Pitch Black, up until the start of this fanfiction. It seems Pitch is back to his old tricks, trying to find new ways to overthrow the Guardians and have fear reign supreme. While stopping one of Pitch's schemes, the Guardians find themselves with a couple new characters to add to their ranks.
Relationships: Jack Frost/OC
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning of Jack and Lynn - A Self-Indulgent Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction

It had been a while since the Guardians had beaten Pitch Black, banishing him back to his shadow realm. Indeed, it had been incredibly quiet since then. The Guardians had taken to their own holiday duties once more, continuing to spread happiness and hope around the world.

“So why are we here today?” Jack Frost asked. Three out of the five Guardians had been summoned to North’s Palace suddenly, with very little explanation.

“Man in Moon says we need to go immediately! Pitch Black has been spotted again!” North shouted as he struggled with his coat and boots, hurriedly putting himself together. Jack and Bunnymund’s expression did not match North’s eager attitude, however, as they shared a rare look of unease.

“He’s been spotted? Where?” Bunnymund asked cautiously. Jack could tell he was probably thinking about the last Easter that Pitch had ruined, and was becoming anxious as he had started egg decorating early this year. North answered Bunny’s question by simply gesturing to the giant globe that stood in the center of the palace’s great hall. If Jack squinted, he could see a dark mass of nightmare sand hovering over the northeastern part of the United States.

“So where’s Sandman and Tooth then?” He asked, looking back and forth from the globe to North.

“Sandman is already searching for Pitch and doing damage control, if needed. Tooth is guarding her fairies, and busy collecting teeth. She wishes to stay with her fairies, in case Pitch tries to take them again, but she also wishes us good luck! If all goes well, or we need more help, we will see her either way.” North said, climbing up into the sleigh and giving the other two Guardians a pointed look, indicating that it was time to go.

Jack always looked forward to his time on the sleigh. It was so rare he got to ride it, and it was so similar to flying that he didn’t mind the turbulence. On top of that, it was way faster than he would ever be able to travel. It was just an added bit of fun to travel to missions on the sleigh, he thought to himself as he hopped in. Turning to see Bunny’s frowning face, however, Jack remembered that Bunny couldn’t stand the sleigh at all, and had to stifle a laugh.

“No way, not this time mates. This time, I am definitely taking my tunnels. I’ll wait for you at the point.” 

“Suit yourself.” North shrugged good naturedly, and with a tap of his foot, Bunnymund disappeared into a hole in the ground. North and Jack took off as Bunny left, and as they sped away from the North Pole, Jack shouted over the wind,

“Did the Moon give us any clue what Pitch is doing? Or why he’s back at all?”

“No! Not in great detail!” North shouted back. “You must remember, Man in Moon is also man of few words!” Jack grimaced to himself, thinking about how the Man in the Moon was also a man of many secrets, having kept Jack in the dark for centuries before he became a Guardian. Jack couldn’t help but feel that there was something off with the Moon’s judgments most of the time, and that the sudden tabs on Pitch he kept were just as mysterious and random as the wind.

They arrived on the edge of a quiet suburban area fringed by a dense forest. As Jack stepped off the sleigh, he looked around and noticed that no one was staying to linger in the warm, rosy rays of the setting sun. Light filtered into the valley, touching abandoned children’s toys left on front lawns, and heightening the shadows of rocking chairs still swaying in their occupants’ absence. The emptiness in this pleasant fall afternoon only made Jack’s insides clench. Pitch was definitely here.

“Psst! Quickly, follow me!” Bunny hissed, standing a couple of feet from where the sleigh had landed. As Jack and North met with him, he said,

“I couldn’t find Sandy anywhere, these woods are larger than they seem. I think we’re going to have to split up, and then shout if we find either Sandy or Pitch.” North and Bunny immediately split to the left and right, the urgency settling in over them as they searched for friend and foe.

“Oh man.” Jack sighed under his breath, a sinking feeling settling itself in his stomach. He took off into the dense woods, and immediately felt disoriented as he was plunged into a deeper darkness than he had expected. He couldn’t tell if this was because of Pitch’s presence, or if that's how the woods normally were in the evening light. All he could do was press on, and hope that his eyes would adjust as he delved further into the dimness.

As Jack walked further, the trees started to thin, and he felt that he was reaching a clearing in the woods, if not the end of the treeline entirely. Jack squinted, trying to gauge if anyone was in the clearing through the trees. Cautiously, he lowered himself into a couch, holding his staff parallel to the ground as he tried to balance without a sound. He had to wait for his eyes to readjust, as the clearing was slightly brighter than the woods around him. Once he could see properly, Jack instantly noticed two long, dark shadows stretching across the clearing, one of them unmistakably belonging to Pitch Black. To Jack’s growing horror, Pitch was standing underneath a figure shrouded in nightmare sand, and was watching it intently with a small, satisfied smile on his face. Jack’s horror turned to rage as he considered the helpless person trapped in Pitch’s clutches, and without thinking he rushed into the clearing.

“He’s here! Pitch is here! Come help!” He shouted as loud as he could, while firing an attack from his staff. Pitch’s startled expression at Jack’s sudden outburst quickly turned into anger as he deflected the ice blast. There was no banter, no taunts, just fighting. Jack kept up the attack, but was losing his nerve at the lack of Pitch’s participation. He was just deflecting all of Jack’s attacks, and counter attacking with deep concentration. Not only that, but fighting Pitch alone was starting to get on Jack’s nerves, as he felt it would be quicker to apprehend Pitch if the others were here. Why did they ever split up? And why was Jack always fighting Pitch alone?

In his growing anxiety, Jack noticed Pitch wasn’t completely on his game either. Though his face was stoic and collected, Jack saw Pitch glance every so often at the orb of nightmare sand and the person suspended inside. Despite the near constant distraction, Pitch continued to deflect and lob nightmare sand with great speed and agility. Feeling his resolve weaken in the continued absence of the other Guardians, and wanting to disrupt Pitch’s plan at the very least, Jack decided to take a risk to throw Pitch off his game. Instead of counter attacking Pitch, Jack aimed his staff and steeled his nerves, praying he wouldn’t hurt the person inside as he directed an ice blast towards the sphere.

“NO!” Pitch suddenly bellowed, lunging for Jack and sending a wave of nightmare sand in his direction. Jack had no time to deflect, having taken his attention off of Pitch. He had no idea if he had even hit the orb as he was bowled over and knocked sharply into a tree by the force of Pitch’s blast. As Jack looked back up at Pitch, preparing to get back up and continue the fight, he heard the distant approach of the other Guardians, hopefully having heard his first call.

“Help, we’re over here!” He shouted as he reached for his staff to prop him up. He never took his eyes off of Pitch, fearing that Pitch would try to finish him off. However, in a flash, Jack watched as Pitch blasted the shifting orb with a spear made of nightmare sand before disappearing into the shadows of the earth. The spear crashed and exploded on impact with the orb, sending it flying into some trees before the sand dispersed, and the person trapped inside hit the trees with a sickening crunch before falling to the ground with a thud. 

“No! Jesus Christ - ” Jack cried, his voice cracking at the sight of the limp body. He moved to get up and run towards them, but fell back down as a white-hot pain seared his ribs. Jack sat to catch his breath, wincing as he once again felt the rush of adrenaline to distract him from the pain. Slowly, he tried once again, and was able to stand by leaning on his staff for support. Jack walked as fast as he could over to the slumped figure, and with a soft thump fell on his knees at her side.

He couldn’t understand why Pitch would kidnap a human girl, much less what the hell he had been doing to her with the nightmare sand. She was completely pale, and her clothes were absolutely drenched in sweat, her dark hair plastered onto her face. Jack was relieved to find that she was still breathing, and reached for her head to try and elevate it so she could breath better. When he would look back on this event, he would realize that it should not have been such a comfort to be able to touch her at all.

Her skin was hot to the touch, as though she had a fever. Jack’s adrenaline was wearing off, but the need to keep this girl alive was keeping him going. He mustered what strength he could into channeling his frost powers into his hands, and placed them on her cheeks, trying to cool her down. His energy sapped, he could only stare into the face of the girl as he heard the other Guardians finally stumble into the clearing.

“Jack, you’re hurt!” North immediately noticed as they rushed to his side. Jack could only respond with a grunt, barely registering that Sandman had joined the group, and was now worriedly checking his injured side. 

“Is everything alright? What happened?” Bunny asked, bouncing nervously on his feet as his eyes darted around the clearing, watching to see if pitch was still around. 

“I’m fine.” Jack managed to say, his dry throat cracking as waves of exhaustion began to wash over his body. He was safe, but his eyes would not leave the face he cradled in his lap. He was still searching for any sign of life, hoping for depth to come into her shallow breathing as a sign that she would be okay. North crouched next to Jack’s left, his eyes concentrating on the unconscious girl as well.

“I think the question now is, who is she?” Jack barely shook his head. He could explain the fight with Pitch later, but now all they were left with was unanswered questions. He was too exhausted to think about it now though.

“No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for no comments for now, I turned them off because I don't want hate for this. This is a very dear thing to me that I've held onto since I was twelve, but only now do I feel comfortable writing this. If I can get up to 15 kudos maybe I'll consider turning on comments. Hope you enjoy this enough to stick around, but if not no biggie. Have a good day!


End file.
